Tsunade: The Legendary Sucker
by DarkTridrakey
Summary: first story posted on fanfiction, so um...enjoy. you like this story btw


**Tsunade: The Legendary Sucker**

**  
**_Tsunade sighed softly as she sat in her office in the Hokage's building. Things had been rather dull since the golden haired jinchukiri had been taken off by Jiraiya for some personal training. Things had been far too dull for the sannin's tastes since the young boy had been taken away. She sighed softly, resting her chin in her palm, and making that trademark pout that showed that she was agitated with how nothing was happening. Shizune seemed to shiver visibly as the mighty kage expressed her displeasure with how little was happening both in her body language, and the way her face had contorted, her bottom lip coming out, and her eyebrows slanted downwards, causing her eyes to narrow slightly. Shizune, had seen that kind of look on the medical ninja's face before, and every time she had seen it, it had meant trouble._

_Shizune slowly started to try and slink out of the office but was stopped when she caught Tsunade's attention and was immediately stopped by a glare that, if it had the power to, probably could have killed, "Where were you going, Shizune?" Shizune visibly shivered, as she slowly turned meeting Tsunade's narrowed, brown eyes._

_Shizune laughed uncomfortably waving her hand around, "Ha, ha, m'lady, I was just going to step out for a minute to make sure that we hadn't received any new mission requests." She had stopped, obviously not foolish enough to try to leave now until Tsunade had dismissed her._

_The blond woman let out an audible sigh and looked down to a few papers that had begun piling up on the corner of her desk. This really had been frustratingly boring. They hadn't been able to send anyone out for anything that was worth the time it would take people to do the missions lately. There had been a request from a rather jumpy man to have an escort take him to a project that he was supposed to be overseeing in one of the neighboring villages, but even with his jumpy and paranoid nature, Tsunade had found it hard to classify the man's mission as anything above a C-Rank mission. There had also been a complaint about a missing cat, which had resulted in Konohamaru's group having a rather easy mission to do. All in all, it had been rather depressing. The most excitement that Tsunade got these days was arguing with the bratty kid, Konohamaru, who definitely had what it would take to be the next Naruto, even if he didn't yet have what it would take to be the next great Hokage. They were both royal pains in the ass, and both managed to keep Tsunade from going completely insane with boredom._

_Another audible sigh came from Tsunade as she let her head slip from her hand, and just let it rest against the top of her desk, "This is so boring…it's almost enough to drive a person to gambling."_

_Shizune's body twisted in shock. Lady Tsunade was thinking about gambling again? She was thinking about gambling most times, but since she had become Hokage, she had stopped with most of her foolish little money wasting games. She never seemed to win, but that still had never stopped the busty kunoichi from trying, and she had never found a wager that she didn't like, even when she lost as much as Tsunade lost. Shizune spoke quickly, "No, m'lady! I'm sure something will come up. You just have to have faith. I'm sure that something exciting is headed this way as we speak!" Shizune smiled weakly, trying to be reassuring. The problem was, that the dark haired woman didn't know whether she was trying to reassure Tsunade, or trying to reassure herself. There was no way that she would let lady Tsunade go back to her gambling ways. She looked over the kage's shoulder and out the window. Hopefully she was right, and there was something exciting coming in, just on the horizon of Konoha._

_The blonde boy sighed softly as he looked over his shoulder again to see that the white haired man who he had been walking with had fallen behind again. He tapped his foot angrily, his piercing blue eyes, watching as the older man slowly walked along, seeming to be writing something down as he walked. This had seemed to have become a normal situation, something that both of them had become used to. Still, it was hard for the boy who was wearing the leaf headband to stop himself from just running the rest of the way there and leaving the old white haired man behind him to try and catch up. It was obvious that the hermit really didn't care that much where he was, or where he was going, but Naruto was finding it increasingly difficult to contain his excitement._

_It had been a few years since he had last been to the village hidden in the leaves. A few years since he had seen all of his friends, and it seemed to have been even longer since he had seen the pretty pink haired girl who he had fallen for all of those years ago, or really any girl who wasn't busy taking money from the old man who was following him. Naruto didn't have time to waste just walking around. He had become stronger, so the whole leaving the village for a while hadn't been a complete waste, but he had also had plenty of time to become homesick. He wanted to go back, and see all of his friends. He wanted to know how much stronger they had all become, and wanted to hear the amazing stories of the missions that they had been on and the people that they had met. What he didn't want to be doing was standing, tapping his foot, and waiting for the old man with the gutter mind._

_Naruto had become a different person in his time out training. He had matured considerably, but also had started taking on a few traits that he had previously only linked to the perverted frog sage, or the sharingan using ninja, Kakashi. He had started noticing pretty girls, and had started having a bit more of a hard time not thinking about them. He had enjoyed a good number of dreams about the girl that he had seen at the lake that one time, and quite a few dreams about the bubblegum pink haired kunoichi who he had left in the leaf village with the promise that he would find Sasuke and bring him back to her. After mentioning a few of them to Jiraiya, the old man had been overjoyed and had immediately demanded that if Naruto had any more of these erotic dreams that he tell the romance writer exactly what it was that he had dreamed about, and not to leave out any details. Naruto had reluctantly accepted, but had really felt rather cheated since he had been looking for some sort of bonding experience where the perverted sage would treat him like a father would treat a son, rather than being told to try and remember everything that had happened so that the writer could copy it down and make a quick buck off of the wet dreams of a teenager. That was just the way Jiraiya acted though, and the blond shinobi had discovered that all too well. The old man, really didn't have it in him to be a father figure._

_Jiraiya ignored Naruto's tapping foot once he had finally caught up to the boy, and seemed to just continue writing and walking. In fact, he had walked right past Naruto without even realizing it. He stopped after a moment and turned back to look at the boy who now had his eyes narrowed dangerously in a look that reminded him all too much of the looks that Tsunade sometimes gave him just before screaming. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "Something on your mind, kid?"_

_Naruto snorted and just started walking again. If he argued with the white haired sannin it would just take even more time to get back to the village, and really, Naruto wanted to get there faster, which was the whole reason for his anger. He snorted as he passed Jiraiya again, "I just want to get back to the village, ero-senin,"_

_Jiraiya sighed and went back to his writing, "I believe I have told you on multiple occasions not to call me that, twirp." He continued to write, "Besides, it isn't like the village is going to burn down while we are walking there."_

_Another angry snort came from Naruto, "Yeah, but if we were walking any slower everyone I know would have died of old age by the time we get there. I want to go back and see all of my friends. If I get back, and just missed Sakura because she was sent out on a mission, I am going to be very unhappy with you ero-senin."_

_Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah, yeah…she's the one who Tsunade was training, wasn't she?" The ninja didn't even look up from his paper, a soft smile spreading across his lips, "I wonder if she's become a legendary sucker, just like Tsunade yet."_

_The blond ninja raised an eyebrow and looked back at the perverted sage who was following him. What was he talking about? He really didn't peg Sakura as being the gambling type. He rubbed the back of his head and seemed to be thinking about this rather hard, "What are you talking about, ero-senin?"_

_Jiraiya laughed softly, "Well, you see…" He then stopped as quickly as he had started, "Didn't I just tell you not to call me that? Little brat, just for that I'm not going to tell you." He looked down at the paper that he had been writing on, but couldn't contain his smile. Even if he sounded angry and mean, that kid was one lucky bastard if Tsunade had taught her student those kinds of skills. He just chuckled to himself, leaving Naruto to his confusion, to try and figure out both what it was that the perverted sage had meant by his earlier comment, and figure out what it was that was so funny now._

_Upon getting into the village, Naruto had rushed off to go meet up with all of his friends, leaving the white haired sannin alone. He sighed softly as he looked up after where the kid had gone to and shook his head softly. That poor kid really had no idea what sort of trouble he could get himself into just by running around, but Jiraiya had decided to just let Naruto go, after all, he had some payback that he wanted to get to. He'd show that kid to call him 'ero-senin'. He chuckled softly as he thought back to their conversation, and discovered that he knew exactly how it was that he should go about doing it. He quickly headed off towards the Hokage's building, folding the piece of paper that he had been writing on up and sliding it inside of his clothes. He'd go back to writing later he was sure. Right now he needed to visit Tsunade for a few moments though._

_Getting into the tower was quite easy for the Sannin. He simply walked in and wandered up the stairs. He was getting the feeling that this may have not been the best possible idea, since Tsunade was prone to be in bad moods, especially when he was around. He sighed softly, thinking about the blond woman, and trying to figure out how it was that he was going to deal with her if she was in another one of her moods. It would be far less fun than if she was happy, but she was so rarely ever happy. The best way to deal with her was of course make a bet with her or something, after all, Tsunade was never one to turn down a bet. That would probably be an even better way to deal with his plan of getting his apprentice back for calling him things like ero-senin, pervy sage, and all of the other names that the blonde konoha shinobi had called the smut writer, Jiraiya. It was about time that the kid learned to respect his elders. He chuckled softly at that thought._

_In front of the door to Tsunade's office stood the black haired ninja, Shizune, who was looking tired and frustrated. Jiraiya smiled softly to himself. He had thought about what it would be like to do a little bit of one on one research with her on a few occasions, but knew far better than to make any advances on the ninja, who has proven on more than one occasion to be extremely deadly. At the moment though, she looked perturbed, which meant that what Jiraiya had initially gathered was absolutely correct, and Tsunade wasn't in a very happy place right now. He wasn't sure if she was in the 'I'm so angry that I'm going to throw desks and knives at anyone who tries to enter my office' or some other level of angry, but he knew that at this point there was no turning back._

_He smiled softly as he brought his hand up in a wave to Shizune, "Hey, Shizune. I know that I don't have an appointment with Tsunade, but I was wondering if I could just wander in on her, and have a little bit of a chat."_

_Shizune looked over to Jiraiya and brought her hands up waving them a little bit with a sheepish and worried smile on her face, "Oh, master Jiraiya. I really…I really don't think that is such a good idea today. Lady Tsunade really isn't in the mood for any visitors."_

_Jiraiya laughed softly as he continued walking up towards the door that would lead him into the Hokage's office and to Tsuande. He really didn't seem all that worried about Shizune's warning, a strong and reassured smile on his face, "Well, that's just silly, isn't it? I mean when has Tsunade ever not allowed me into her office before?" He gave Shizune a sly look, "Oh wait…she doesn't have a man in there, does she?"_

_The dark haired ninja turned several shades of red and then waved her hands, still having the sheepish and weak smile on her face, "Lady Tsunade isn't like that, you know that."_

_A few chuckles came form Jiraiya as he looked at the door for a few moments, shaking his head, "I was joking Shizune. I wouldn't worry too much about me going in there with Lady Tsunade though. If she is upset about something, I might just be the one who can cheer her right back up." He smiled and then, ignoring Shizune's protests, opened the door and walked in, letting it slide closed behind him._

_The blonde hokage still had her head down against her desk, and didn't even look up when someone came in, "I thought I told you that I didn't want to be disturbed, Shizune." It was hard for Jiraiya to figure out what it was that had put Tsunade in such a mood. Her paperwork seemed to be more under control than he could remember seeing it in quite some time, and there didn't seem to be anything that was off with the room. It didn't even look like she had been throwing furniture around. Jiraiya had of course immediately just decided that the problem was that Tsunade was suffering from a terrible hangover from indulging in a bit too much sake._

_Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "Really? No visitors? Well, I suppose I'll just go then."_

_Tsunade immediately snapped up, her brown eyes taking in the other sannin who was still standing exactly where he had been a minute ago and hadn't turned, obviously not intent on following through with his threat to just leave. Her previous scowl was replaced immediately by a soft smile as she looked over at her old teammate, "Jiraiya?"_

_"The one and only." The white haired sannin smiled as he continued to watch Tsunade as she quickly went to work putting things away from the top of her desk. It seemed that she hadn't even bothered to clean up, but he supposed he could understand that. If it had been mostly anyone else, they probably wouldn't have gotten past Shizune as easily as he had. He chuckled softly and shook his head, "You really don't have to strive to impress, Tsunade."_

_Her brown eyes focused on him again, "So, Jiraiya. Did you just stop by to say hello, or did you have something else that you wanted to talk about?"_

_Jiraiya chuckled softly as he moved over to a corner of the room, leaning back against the wall and watching the woman as she stared at him, her fingers intertwining on the top of her desk. He really couldn't stand her little habit to do that, since every time she did, it made her look like she was some sort of evil shinobi who was plotting the downfall of a village or planning something that he really wouldn't want any part in knowing anything about. Telling her to stop had resulted in absolutely no change other than she did it more and actually thought about doing it, just to upset him. He looked up to her eyes and smiled softly, "Oh, Tsunade, you always get right down to business, don't you?" He chuckled softly, "Alright, I can deal with that."_

_He pushed off of the wall and walked to the middle of the room to stand in front of her, staring back at her for a few moments, "Well, Tsunade, what I came to talk to you about, was a little conversation that I had with Naruto." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at that, as if making a questioning glance, "You see, we had been talking about something, and the conversation had led us to that pink haired apprentice of yours, and I think I may have made a joke about how you might have been teaching her a few things to hand off your title as legendary sucker." His eyebrows went up and down to communicate what it was that he was saying._

_Tsunade's smile quickly turned into an angry frown, "Jiraiya…"_

_Jiraiya laughed softly, "The kid really had absolutely no idea what it was that I was talking about. He still looked confused and frustrated when we got inside the village and both went our separate ways." He chuckled as he looked at Tsunade who had closed her eyes and was now shaking her head._

_The soft smile was once again gracing her lips, "I really wouldn't expect that kid to know what you were talking about with something like that. It is good to know that all of this time he has spent with you hasn't turned him into some sort of pervert delinquent who will be sneaking into the women's baths at the hot springs like you do."_

_Jiraiya put on a hurt face, "You wound me Tsunade." His hurt face went away as quickly as it had come though, "In any case, I was going to tell the kid what I had meant by that, but I was pretty sure that you would object, after all, I'm willing to bet that you don't have what it takes to be the legendary sucker anymore, Tsunade."_

_A dangerous growl came from Tsunade's lips, her eyebrows slanted dangerously, and her eyes narrowed in an anger that couldn't be described in normal words, "What did you just say?"_

_Jiraiya smiled softly and leaned over Tsunade's desk, "What I said was that I am willing to bet five-thousand ryo that you either don't have the guts, or don't have the goods to show the little troublemaker, Naruto the power of the legendary sucker." He then placed a clip of bills on Tsunade's desk, "What do you think about that wager?"_

_Naruto had taken the time to see a few of his friends again. Sakura had developed a bit, and he was quite sure that he was going to have trouble not dreaming about her in the near future. He had seen Shikamaru walking with Temari, and he had taken notice of her too. She hat always been pretty attractive, but didn't seem to have stopped being so. He sighed softly. It was a bit of a pity that she was with the brain Shikamaru though, because Naruto wouldn't have minded going through a few of those dreams with Temari either. He wasn't sure why, since the blond girls always seemed to be so mean, but there was something about both Temari and Ino that had always been a drawing factor. He supposed that for Temari it probably had something to do with the fact that she had been well developed before he had taken that long absence from his village, and now she was totally smoking hot. Shikamaru was a lucky guy if he got to have fun with a girl like that under the guise of 'protecting' her. He wondered just how often they had practiced mouth to mouth in case of an emergency, or mouth to something else. He blushed and chuckled nervously at that thought. It seemed that he was becoming more like Jiraiya every day._

_A gentle breeze blew by, causing the long, untied ends of Naruto's headband to flutter behind him slowly as he looked up at the Hokage's building. It seemed like as normal a day as any, and the building didn't seem any different at all, but for some reason that Naruto could neither figure out, nor shake, he had a very strange feeling that something very out of the ordinary was about to happen. He looked around for a few moments, trying to figure out if the problem was that he was being watched or something, but couldn't see anyone there. He narrowed his eyes slightly. This was very odd for him. He didn't usually get feelings like this for no reason at all. He sighed softly and brought his hand to the back of his head, rubbing it for a moment as he tried to think of all of the directions that someone could attack the Hokage's building, or someone standing in front of the Hokage's. The general idea of putting it where it was, however, was that there weren't many places from which someone could attack it or him. They would either need to go through the entire village, which if they did they would almost surely be spotted and taken down or reported to the proper authorities, or they would need to leap in from the top of the mountain that had all of the faces of the previous Hokage on it. Neither of those options seemed very likely._

_The only people that Naruto could think of that would want to cause him trouble anyway were the Akatsuki, and really he couldn't imagine them being sneaky enough to get in from any angle as long as they were wearing those trademark jackets of theirs. He had thought briefly about a plan where they might hire a new member and sneak them into the village, maybe a pretty girl to try and seduce him and pull him out of the village where he would be vulnerable, but the likelihood that they would be clever enough to hire someone to sneak into the village, along with the likelihood that they would find someone who could seduce a stalwart ninja like him who was so dedicated to his studies and becoming Hokage one day, had to be really slim. Naruto nodded, quite sure that this was true, even if it really wasn't and then headed into the Hokage's building. If there were problems waiting for him inside, he was going to have to deal with them eventually anyway, and if his problems were outside, then it was best that he put a little distance between him and them by going inside. It really seemed rather straightforward._

_He walked up the stairs on the insider of the building, his mind milling over what had happened outside just a few moments ago. Most of the conversations that he had with Jiraiya had ended up going in one ear and out the other when they weren't about training, so he had stopped giving the comment about the 'legendary sucker' as soon as he had headed off to see his friends. It had been nice to see his friends though. He only wished that he had gotten to see a few more of them, or that they hadn't been rushing around doing other things, like how Shikamaru was escorting Temari around the village, or how he hadn't seen Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, or most of the rest of his friends at all since he had arrived. He supposed that they were probably all out training, or doing missions somewhere, after all those were the kinds of things that ninjas did._

_Naruto continued to walk up the stairs, quickly dismissing the thoughts that he had outside when he had the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and he simply waltzed into Tsunade's office, "Tsunade-bachan!" He smiled widely as he looked into the room to see the brown eyed blond sitting behind her desk, with her fingers interlocked in front of her. She looked like she had been planning or thinking rather hard about some sort of business, and it made Naruto feel a bit more secure to know that Tsunade was taking her job seriously. He had also noticed another chair in front of her desk, and wondered for a moment if that had always been there, since he couldn't remember having ever seen the chair there before. He quickly pushed it from his thoughts, after all, it wasn't that important, and it had been quite a while since he had been back to the leaf village. Things were bound to have changed at least a little bit, even in the Hokage's quarters._

_The Hokage smiled as she watched Naruto enter the room. It looked to Tsunade like Naruto had done quite a bit of growing up in the few years that he had been touring the countryside with Jiraiya. The boy didn't have the baby fat in his cheeks anymore, and looked like he had changed to a new jacket, one that she had to say looked quite a bit more attractive than the previous jacket that the boy had worn. It looked like he had broken his headband at one point though. She remembered the first time that they had met, and how she had knocked the boy's old headband off of him with but a single finger and then taken him down just as easily. She was quite sure that today, if she had a little battle like that with the leaf ninja, that it would take quite a bit more than a finger to knock him down._

_She smiled, "Naruto. I have been expecting you. Have a seat."_

_Naruto blinked. He really hadn't been expecting something like this. He supposed now that he thought about it, Tsunade would probably want to debrief him on all of the training that he had done. She probably wanted to keep an eye on that Jiraiya too, to make sure that he wasn't twisting the poor boy's moral fiber into something perverse. Naruto was quite sure that it was going to take a little bit more than spending a little bit of time with Jiraiya before he became a big a pervert as the old Sanin had become. He had thought about the same kind of thing for sure, after all, he had even had a few naughty dreams, but he wasn't the kind of person who was going to run around being a womanizer and a creep just to get some attention. There were far better ways of dealing with one's woman problems than by running around and trying to pick up cheap hookers, or saying that you needed to do research. He really didn't know what it was that all of those sleazy women had seen in the old man anyway. He didn't really seem all that attractive in the end. He wondered if maybe the whole thing was that he was really well endowed, but he shuddered softly at that thought and tried to push it as far out of his head as was humanly possible._

_He slowly moved forward in the room to the chair, pulling it back a bit and moving to sit in it. It was actually a rather nice chair. It seemed to be made out of a rather good wood, and was really rather comfortable to sit in, not like those benches that they had to sit in during their academy lessons. Also unlike the benches in the academy classes, this chair had arms, which Naruto decided to use, resting his arms on the arms of the chair. He then looked up at Tsunade, "Alright. My guess is that you want to debrief me on my training…well…there was a lot that happened, after all, I was gone for a long time. I really don't know where to start."_

_Tsunade shook her head and then got up from her chair, slowly walking around her desk, "That isn't what this is about, Naruto." He smiled softly as he watched her, "I hear that Jiraiya said something to you about my nickname as the legendary sucker." She raised an eyebrow, "Is that true?"_

_Naruto blinked. Of course it was true. He could remember that now. He hadn't remembered what exactly Jiraiya had said, but it was something about passing on her title to Sakura. He hadn't really understood that, and still really didn't, but he knew that understanding it wasn't' what Tsunade was asking. She didn't ask if he understood was the pervy sage had meant. She was just asking if he had said something. Naruto nodded, "Yeah, he said something about you passing on your title to Sakura or something…I didn't really understand it to tell the truth."_

_Tsunade had leaned back, almost sitting down on the front of her desk as she looked at Naruto with her brown eyes. She smiled softly and nodded, "I know you didn't understand it, Naruto. Jiraiya told me that too." She smiled slyly, which made Naruto twitch a bit in his seat, "I decided that a boy your age might be curious about a few of the things that Jiraiya was saying. I was wondering if you wanted me to teach you what he meant when he said those things."_

_Naruto seemed to think about it for a moment and then nodded softly, "I suppose…"_

_Tsunade smiled and leaned over Naruto, her hands falling to his wrists, holding his arms down against the arms of the chair. The way she was leaning down gave Naruto a very good view of Tsunade's impressive cleavage. Naruto saw it and then tried very hard not to get hard in the pants. This was granny Tsunade. She really wasn't as pretty as she looked, that was just a jutsu. He would have tried to struggle, but he knew that Tsunade had a terrible strength, which meant that if she didn't want him to get away, he wouldn't be getting away. Instead he closed his eyes tight, hoping that if he couldn't see her, he wouldn't have to deal with this awkward situation. Tsunade simply smiled at that, "Now Naruto. I'm about to show you what Jiraiya meant when he said that I was a legendary sucker."_

_Naruto kept his eyes screwed shut until he felt a pressure against the front of his pants. He knew that it wasn't Tsunade's hands, since they were holding him to the chair, which didn't leave many other things left. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see that Tsunade and leaned down and taken the zipper at the front of his pants in between her teeth and was slowly pulling it down, a smile on her lips, and her brown eyes staring up into his blue ones. Naruto let out a soft whisper, "Oh, Kami…" Tsunade's smile only grew wider as she continued to slide down the fly of his pants. She blinked when the boy's penis, which had somehow escaped the boxers that he wore under his pants tapped her on the forehead. She looked up at it and almost gasped. At nine inches long the thing was a monster. She wondered if she was going to be able to take all of this giant in her mouth, and then remembered that there was a bet of 5.000 ryo riding on this. She didn't have that kind of money, and didn't know what the pervert Jiraiya would make her do in lieu of actual funds._

_Naruto was panting softly. He had felt when his cock had bumped against something and thought that he should look and apologize or something, but he didn't know what might happen if he looked. For all he knew the fox would wake up any moment and think that this was a marvelous idea, and that really wasn't something that Naruto wanted to go through. Forcing this kind of activity onto someone was very different than having this kind of activity forced upon him. He kept his eyes screwed tight and suddenly felt something warm, soft, and wet come in contact with the tip. He let out an involuntary groan, "Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami…"_

_Tsunade smiled softly, he tongue slipping back inside of her lips. Really, she couldn't say that she minded the taste of a nice hard cock. It had been a while since he had been the legendary sucker in this way, and really had only done this when she had lost some really horrible bets where it had been involved. She hadn't really minded all that much. With her medical skills, she had all of the talent that she needed to get men to do anything that she wanted, and to push them over the edge faster than the flying lightning god technique. She smiled and leaned out, licking at the head of Naruto's erect cock again, earning her another groan, and a few more cries to the god above from the blond boy. She leaned down again slowly and gently placed a kiss against the head of Naruto's penis, enjoying the texture against he lips. It had been quite a while since she had taken the time to enjoy an activity like this one, and made a note that she might have to thank Jiraiya for reminding her of her talents when it came to things like this._

_Her lips parted slightly and her head dipped down, taking the head of Naruto's cock between her lips and sucking gently. Naruto's eyes flew open again, and he stared up at the ceiling letting out a long groan, "Oh fuck!" Tsunade smiled around his cock, and her tongue gently lashed out at the underside of the head, causing more groans and swearing to come from Naruto's mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head for a moment and then slowly started to inch her lips down the boy's impressive length. Tsunade was now pretty sure she knew what it was that the Hyuuga girl saw in Naruto, after all, her eyes could see through trees, skin, and most likely clothing. If any woman had seen the beast that was in Naruto's pants, and now half way buried in Tsunade's mouth, they would have all wanted him. He was quite a gifted boy._

_Tsunade continued to lower her lips down Naruto's massive pole, and then felt the head press against the back of her throat. She closed her eyes and pressed a bit further, taking Naruto into her throat, and once again rewarding her with the boy's feverish moans. Naruto was now squirming, throwing his head from side to side, moaning and panting. He was no longer swearing because he no longer had the breath to do so. His eyes were screwed shut, the feelings that were originating in his loins shooting through his body in white hot sparks of pleasure. When Naruto felt Tsunade start to bob her head up and down her length, sucking the whole while, and twirling her tongue around his length when she had pulled up far enough that she could, he almost screamed out in pleasure. This was all too much for the ninja to handle. He struggled against Tsunade's hands, his instincts trying to grab hold of the back of the Hokage's head and direct her in what to do, but Tsunade was still too strong, holding the boy back in the chair. He wasn't sure where the feeling had come from, but suddenly Naruto was quite sure that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer like this. He leaned his head back in the chair and groaned._

_Tsunade was glad that the boy seemed to be enjoying this so much and started to hum softly, sending vibrations through the boy's cock as she bobbed her head up and down, still sucking hard the entire time. She started to speed up, and pressed her tongue to the underside of his cock She could hear the boy's moans go into fevered cries and just kept at her work. She may have worried about the sounds he was making if he hadn't told Shizune to go out for a while, but she knew all too well that there would be no one around to hear the cries of the leaf village ninja as he was brutally pulled over the edge to powerful orgasm. She continued her fast pace the head of the boy's cock striking the back of her throat every time her lips moved down. She then suddenly heard the boy moan, "I'm gonna…I'm…I…" She pulled back so that only the head of the boy's cock was between her lips and then sucked hard._

_Tsunade moaned darkly around Naruto's cock and then suddenly Naruto came like a fire hose. In an instant he had completely filled Tsunade's mouth with his thick creamy semen, causing the kage's eyes to grow wide, and making her pull off of the boy's cock to stop from drowning on his cum. He just continued to go though, firing sticky white strands of his cum onto Tsunade's face, her neck, and her breasts while she swallowed the bittersweet seed that he had filled her mouth with, her brown eyes now closed. Once he seemed to be done, she leaned forward and gave the head of his cock a few more hard sucks, to make sure that she had every last drop of his precious seed. The gennin groaned softly between pants and gasps for breath as Tsunade's lips left Naruto's cock with an audible popping noise. She then smiled softly as she pushed to her feet, "Well, Naruto. That was what Jiraiya meant when he said that I was a legendary sucker."_

_Jiraiya smiled as he stood on a rooftop, looking into the Hokage's office through his telescope and through the large window. He chuckled softly, making a few rough notes on a piece of paper that he had beside him, "Legendary sucker indeed…"_


End file.
